A token of love
by Makane
Summary: Brian is in Pittsburgh, Justin in New York. Will they get together again? Just a short story about one of the greatest relationships portrayed on television as a token of my affection.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just borrow the characters for fun.**

**Characters: Brian, Michael, Justin, by mention Ben, Hunter, Debbie**

**Pairings: Brian and Justin**

**This story takes place after the series finale. Everything that happened in the show has happened here.**

**A/N: This is my first QaF Fanfic. I had no intention of writing one, but I sat and wrote on my Veronica Mars fic and this just wanted out. It will only be one chapter; at least I think so now. Brian and Justin is one of the greatest relationships portrayed on television imo and in my world it didn't end when the show did. This is just a small token of my affection to Gale Harold and Randy Harrison for the amazing job they did as Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor in one of the best television shows ever made. **

**If you like the story please let me know.**

**-- **

This was so unlike him. He didn't know how to react, didn't know what to do with all those feelings he never knew he could feel. But HE had changed that. He had been breaking down walls, fighting his way into his heart, determined to make him love him. And he succeeded.

Brian had been trying so hard to keep him away but he couldn't resist. He loved the man more than he knew was possible. But how could he show it? Not by proposing and not by buying a county mansion. How can you show the person you love that you love them without giving them what they want?

Brian had agreed that it was the right thing to do, to let Justin leave and go to New York. It was even his idea. But every day since he had left Brian felt like something was missing, something big. He had tried to make it go away by getting his old life back. But once Justin fought his way in, there was no way he was getting out.

It had been two months since he left. And whenever they talked Justin seemed to be having the time of his life. He insisted that Brian would come and see him, but he couldn't. Justin finally got the life he was suppose to live, and soon he would meet someone else, someone his own age. Brian didn't want to destroy that by showing up and remind Justin of his old life in Pittsburgh.

But it was hard to stay away.

--

"Brian!" Michael opens the door to Brian's loft and looks around, shouting again, "Brian!"

"What?" Brian walks out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel, leaving the rest of his body completely naked.

"You realize that Ben could've been with me right? Or even worse, Hunter?"

"Well, now you know that you shouldn't take them here uninvited." He smirks and walks over to his jeans lying on the floor, and put them on. "So what's up Mikey?"

"I just spoke to mum. She said you're not going to Justin's exhibition?"

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Well, why would I? I'm glad he's doing well and I'll send him something nice."

"Maybe you should be going because he wants you to be there? Didn't you almost marry this guy two months ago?"

"Yes, the big word being almost."

"No, the big word being; marriage. Brian Kinney does not get married. Or even think about marriage. But Justin made you do that. Don't give that up just because he left town."

"I don't know what to say Mikey."

"Well that's a first."

"I just don't want to go there and see him, just to leave him again. And I don't want to destroy the life he has there. He seems so happy. I just want him to be happy."

"And he will be happy when he sees you there Brian. He won't even enjoy it, if you're not there with him."

"That's bullshit."

"Then call him. And ask him."

"I know he says that he wants me to come. But then what? I go back and he stays. What difference does it make if I go there for a day or two?"

"It will make him happy. And frankly Brian, it will make you happy too. I know you don't want to show it, but I see that you miss him."

Brian walks over to Michael and hugs him. "You really think you've got me figured out, huh?."

"I know I do. So you're coming?"

"I'm not saying that. But I'll think about it."

"Okay. Talk to you later then."

Michael leaves the loft leaving Brian alone again.

He knows Michael is partially right. He will be happy to see Justin again, and Justin will be happy to see him. But that's not enough, because the pain of leaving him again will be too big. He knows that if he goes to New York for Justin's exhibition tomorrow he will never come back. And is he ready to leave his life in Pittsburgh?

Yes, the truth is that he can't seem to find a single reason to stay. Kinnetic is running fantastic and could work just as well with him in New York, and Gus is in Canada with Mel and Linds. And then there is Mikey, he would miss Mikey, but New York is not that far away. They could still see each other. So the big thing about him leaving wasn't really that he didn't want to leave. It was that Justin might not want him to come, for a day yes, but for a lifetime? He was scared of once again giving Justin what he thought he wanted just to be rejected all over again.

He picks up his cell phone and calls a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Brian. It's so great to hear from you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fabulous. And you?"

"Great. But I miss you. You're coming tomorrow right?"

"Actually that was why I called."

"Oh?" Justin can't hide the disappointment.

"I have been thinking about it and I don't know if I can take it."

"Can't take what? Brian, this is my first big show. I need you there."

"I know. But as I was saying, I don't think I can take it, seeing you and then leaving you."

"Then don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave."

"You mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You first wanted to marry me, and then you didn't. I don't really know what you want anymore."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to marry you Brian. It was that you changed yourself to become what you thought I wanted. I don't want you to change. I want the Brian Kinney I fell in love with, the one who lives by; No excuses, no apologies, and no regrets. That's who I want to spend my live with. Married or not married."

"So you want me to come?"

Justin laughs, "Yes, I want you to come. And stay for as long as you'd like, a day, a year, the rest of your life."

"Justin."

"Yes Brian?"

"I love you."


End file.
